Sea Of Love
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Harry decides it's time for him to take control of his life without interference from others. But then he realises that there is no control over a powerful love as theirs. SEQUEL TO KIDS IN LOVE. Harry/Kurt
1. Prologue  Sea Of Love

**Warnings: **Rating may go up. SLASH. Language, themes of a paranormal/supernatural nature. AU. Weasley bashing (it's so easy to do it). There was no Horcruxes or Deathly Hallows so the whole last two books are eliminated from this world

**Summary: **_After finding out the real reason for the loss of his childhood friend, Harry decides it's time for him to take control of his life without interference from others. But then he realises that there is no control over a chaotic love as theirs_.** Harry/Kurt. 2nd in the 'Love' verse. I'm so excited that it's a verse, I could squeal!**

**Pairings: **Harry/Kurt, Finn/Rachel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything not Harry Potter or Glee. If I did, I would've combined the two and have Harry hook up with Kurt already.

**AN: **So many of you guys wished for a sequel to _**Kids In Love, **_and I knew I had to continue with it. I couldn't leave them the way I did. I'm not sure how to go about with a lot of it, so I'm open to suggestions on anything. I'm kind of making it up as I go along, seriously I am.

**AN2:** You have to read _**Kids In Love**_ to understand this. Trust me.

**AN3:** who else watched Auditions? Wasn't it awesome? I hope Sam does get together with Kurt!

* * *

**Sea Of Love**

* * *

It was at the age of seventeen, nearly eighteen years old, just leaving for home after graduating Hogwarts, that Harry James Potter realised something. Ron and Hermione were gazing so love struck into each other's eyes he actually wanted to vomit a little, Neville was even pretending to vomit, and Ginny was blathering on about their future together (though he was sure that he hadn't actually agreed to that yet), holding tightly onto his arm, but he realised something very different bout himself.

He realised he didn't want this.

He didn't want to have to please everyone anymore. He didn't want to fill everyone's expectations of him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Ginny. He didn't want to become Head Auror like he was expected to. Heck, he didn't even want the internship that Scrimgeour had offered him to help 'start his contributions to the department'. He didn't want_ any of this_.

"Ginny," he said, cutting across the redheaded girls tirade against...something or the other. "I'm not going in for the Ministry job"

"What?" Ginny asked, pausing leaving the others to walk ahead. Neville glanced over his shoulder, frowning and slowed his steps but he still continued to walk at Harry's nod. Harry looked back to Ginny's shocked face and wide eyes and repeated, "I'm not going for that Ministry job"

"Why not?" she exclaimed.

"I want to take a break from all that kind of stuff. No offensive magic, not much magic at all, really. At least for a little while. You can understand that, right? I just ended a war!" he pressed, as Ginny looked as if she definitely did not understand that. "I need a break"

"Well, if you aren't taking that job, then what are you going to do with yourself?" she said, letting go of his arm and crossing her own arms across her chest and pouting at him.

Harry shrugged, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, not knowing what to say that he was now put on the spot. "I may take that job later on. Or something in another department, I don't know. Maybe taking a year off or something. Maybe go travelling!" he said with a smile, which made Ginny raise an eyebrow. "I always wanted to see America for so long. Like the Grand Canyon, Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty. I'll have to look up-"

"Hold on, hold on," Ginny said, raising her hands in shock and he stopped, his smirk falling at the narrowed eyed look she gave him as she listened to his plans. "What about me?" she asked, pointing to herself with a 'Duh!' look on her face and gesturing with her hands.

"What about you?" Harry said. Ginny's head jerked as if she had been slapped and she gaped at him, her mouth a wide o. "You'll be at school for the year. You can't miss school"

"So what? You're going to leave me here? While you go gallivanting off around America of all places? I can't trust you in that arrangement"

Harry stared at her, astounded she would make such an accusation. "Since when have I ever given you a reason NOT to trust me?" Harry resisted the urge to say, 'Do you NOT know WHO I am?' at the red head.

"You can't leave me, Harry James Potter, not after everything we've been through" she snapped.

So he didn't. He just nodded, reserved, and Ginny smiled in triumph, all anger gone, linking her arm through his once more, and set off down the platform after the others who had stopped near the entrance to wait for them, pulling along the slightly resisting teen.

He mentally noted down to find out what state the Grand Canyon was in. It would help to know where it actually _was_ if he was going to go there at some point.

**(Six Months Later)**

He did do one thing people didn't expect him to do; he moved into Grimmauld Place.

Of course, it took a few months to get it decorated enough for it to be habitable for people, but he managed it eventually. With the ability to use magic at home now and a house elf who no longer wished to wallow in his own filth that had become the house, it seemed quite easy. All that was left was to fill it with his own belongings and he would be able to call it home. It was much easier for him, and everyone really, than living at the Burrow since space was very scarce there. They may not wish to see it, but he definitely did.

He blew up his fringe in frustration at the numerous boxes littering what was now his bedroom, and began.

After just two hours in of emptying the boxes and placing everything in piles that needed to remain together, Hermione burst in, in a whirl of green robes and brown bushy hair and a scowl on her face that caused a shiver down his spine and such a menacing aura about her, that Harry decided to step behind the pile of potion cauldrons to protect his most valued area; one thing he learnt in the war, Hermione was very open to hurting that part of a man's physique. And Harry quite liked that area intact.

He watched with wary eyes as she threw her cloak onto the bed and moved towards one of the still untouched boxes by the door, opening it quite ferociously in her anger.

"Hermione, hey" she gave a grunt in acknowledgement, and he edged out from behind the cauldrons. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm mad at Ron, that's why I'm here!" she snapped, with such viciousness that Harry jumped back behind the potion apparatus.

"Why?"

"Because he's incorrigible" Hermione said, pushing the box away. She sat with her back to the wall and crossed her arms. Her frown dropped and she just looked upset to him, the anger beginning to edge away. "I'm having the worst day – let me tell you. Being an intern at the Ministry? Not fun, you should be glad you got out of it in the end- and all he thinks of is _his_ day working at the shop with the Twins and how _he_ feels. So then he just stands there harping on why you aren't marrying Ginny yet and loads of other stupid things, while I'm trying very hard not to kill him"

"He wants to know why I haven't married Ginny yet?"

"Yeah"

Harry inwardly groaned to himself; this seemed to be a popular topic to the Weasley's as of late. As he and Ginny _seemed_ to still be going strong after eight months in the eyes of their loved ones, everyone believed he would soon pop the question. He was sure they would still feel the same even if they knew of the fights they had had before she left for her last year at Hogwarts over the choices he had made, of the harsh letters that had been sent between the two since then or the fact that having spent the last three months apart, didn't mean their relationship was strong as they didn't actually see each other, and wouldn't until another week, when Christmas Break began. Apparently, to everyone (apart from the twins it seemed, as they opted to retch instead of talk about weddings) they were in the perfect position to get married. Sometimes he wondered if it was just Ginny who had, had fantasies of them spending the rest of their lives together rootling around in her head for the past few years or if they were fuelled by others.

"How about this...I'm fucking eighteen years old!"

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to Harry to assert her statement and in triumph. "Exactly what I said, Harry but no, that's not enough" She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, attempting to soothe the headache that had been creeping its way over her entire head for what seemed like days. "Anyway" she sighed, opening her eyes to look at her friend who continued to regard her with a wary look. "I couldn't be bothered to deal with him anymore, so I've decided to help you as you are not on my bad list as of late" she continued in a much calmer tone, and raising to her knees to begin emptying the box at a much more sane pace.

"Well, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and they carried on with the unpacking. A few hours of the comfortable silence that only be gained by being in the company of the most level-headed of people, Hermione finally spoke.

"Who's this?"

Harry looked up to see her reaching a photo in his direction. An odd shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the frame.

"That's...that's Kurt" he replied. He walked around the pile of clothes perched precariously at the edge of the bed and took the photo from Hermione's hands. She stood up and peered over his arm to continue looking at the photo, her gaze questioning. It didn't shock him that she was surprised; there was very few photos of him before the age of eleven when he joined Hogwarts; his aunt and uncle never bothered to waste film on him and any photo's before that were of him as a baby which he treasured ever since Hagrid had given them to him. "When I was about nine, I think it was" Harry continued after Hermione nudged his shoulder, wanting to know who the other boy was. "He stayed with Mrs. Figg, my old neighbour I told you about. She's his distant aunt or something like that. Where did you find it?" he added softly. He smiled at the sight of the mischievous sparkle in Kurt's eyes as he plastered a slippery kiss on his cheek.

"It was in one of the boxes Tonks got from your aunts house for you. He's just adorable!" Hermione asked, near to squealing. She giggled at the little brunet boy in the photo. "How old was he?"

"Seven so he would be...sixteen, maybe seventeen now. I don't remember when his birthday was..." Harry murmured. Hermione peered up at him and smiled at the look that was near nostalgic on his face as he ran a finger up and down the photo. Hermione wasn't even sure if he realised that he was doing it. "He was my childhood sweetheart"

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Your what?"

"My sweetheart" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He asked me to be one day and I said yes. Didn't think anything of it. Why? Is it a bad thing?" he asked, his brow furrowing with worry at the smile slowly beginning to creep onto Hermione's face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning. "No" she explained, pushing his shoulder, playfully. "I think it's really cute that you had your own sweetheart. I can imagine the two of you running around and playing together. It seems so sweet inside my head"

Harry chuckled. "I beat the crap out of Dudley for him once as well" he mused, with a proud smirk.

"Really?"

"He pushed him over and made him cry. It was the only time I was violent with Dudley and didn't get in trouble," he lied; the bruises Uncle Vernon had bestowed on him lasted for weeks afterwards. Even in the picture the side of his face that Kurt kissed was purple with blue splotches. "I think I scared him a little bit because he backed off me for a few weeks until school started up again. I really liked Kurt..." Harry muttered, under his breath, his gaze being drawn away from the brunette and back to the photo. "He was my first friend. You know...before Hagrid and Hedwig. Then you guys of course," he added, with a sheepish grin, apologetic that he almost forgot to mention them.

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Nah. He only stayed for one summer because his mum had just died and then he went back home. Here, he lives in America!" Harry said excitedly, his eyes twinkling. Hermione giggled; she was very aware of Harry's desire to visit the States. And by the looks of it, she may have just found out why. "Yeah, he loved it over there. Cant remembered where he lived, but he wanted to go to New York. I definitely remember that; he never shut up about it"

"Didn't you try and get in contact?" she asked. She confused that, since this Kurt seemed so important to Harry, he had never been mentioned to her beforehand.

"I tried. I went to see Mrs. Figg a lot to try and phone him, but he never answered. He never wanted to talk. He never phoned to hear from me. So after about a year...I just couldn't be bothered to keep putting myself out there to be continually shot down again," Harry said, finally putting the photo down on his bed and moving back over to the boxes he was working on before Hermione shoved his childhood down his throat. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump stuck there that he knew had a name; Hurt.

"Why don't you try again?" Hermione said. She rolled her eyes excessively at the incredulous look on Harry's face. "Come on, Harry, I know it's been ten years but it can't hurt. You might become really good friends again. You've been miserable lately"

Harry's gaze flickered back to the picture on the bed. "I'll go talk to Mrs Figg. Can't hurt to try, right?"

**(~~)**

"Need to get a new couch" Hermione muttered to herself, making a mental note to herself for later use. Harry had left two hours before to see Mrs Figg, after much wearing down from Hermione, to try and see if he would finally be able to contact Kurt. She glanced at her watch. Considering his age, Kurt would probably just be leaving his high school, unless he did any after school things. But if Harry left a message with his dad, she was sure it would be fine.

She fidgeted again on the couch that seemed to no longer have any filling in one of the three living rooms Grimmauld Place seemed to hold, from where she was attempting to read her reports from the Ministry. This was proving difficult while sitting on a plank of wood that seemed imbedded into her lower back. Usually she did them at the Burrow, where she seemed to spend all her free time since her and Ron became a couple, but she had no desire to see anything that looked remotely like Ron. So anything red headed and freckly was crossed off her list.

Back to Harry, he had seemed so happy eventually at the thought of contacting Kurt again. Since Harry had never been allowed any friends until he went off to school, she understood completely why he had clung to the memory of Kurt for so long, even if he never told anyone about him. But she couldn't help but wonder why, if the pair was as close as Harry claimed they had been, there was absolutely no contact after Kurt left?

She sighed, stretching and wincing as she hear her back popped and laid down on the couch, resting her head on the cushion. She hoped that Harry would-

**CRASH!**

She jumped with a squeal as something in Harry's bedroom next to her, sounded as if it crashed against the wall. She pulled her wand out of her robes and began to edge towards the door, cautiously and raising the wand to chest height. She paused at the door, pressing her ear to the wood. She frowned as silence was all she could hear, until the sound of shattering glass permeated the air. She flung the door open and marched into the room, falling short at what lay in front of her.

Harry stared at the broken vase on the floor, in what seemed like surprise. Hermione blinked for a second before letting out a few nervous laughs. Harry looked up at her, finally acknowledging her existence after a few minutes of her laughing and him staring.

"Harry?" she laughed, pressing a hand against her rapidly beating heart. "You scared..." she trailed off, with a frown as Harry took a deep gulp from a large bottle of Firewhiskey. "Oh my god, Harry, what's wrong? What's happened now?" she shoved her wand back into her pocket and stepped towards Harry.

Harry stumbled back, to sit on the foot of his bed. Hermione could now see how inebriated he was already. The bottle was half empty; she wondered if he had had anymore before he came back home. "They said it were for my own good" he slurred, blinking rapidly to keep the witch in focus.

"What was? Who did?" Hermione asked, frantic. She wondered what could've happened at Mrs Figg's house of all people, to make Harry like this. Or if it had happened after, as he was coming home.

"Dumbledore. Mrs Figg. They planned it. They STOPPED me from seeing Kurt. Made sure I didn't have any contact with him ever"

Hermione's eyes widened at the information. "Why?" she asked, after a moment or two of silence and Harry drinking even more. She reached for the bottle, but he jerked it out her reach, with a fierce scowl.

"For my own good, apparently" he rolled his eyes, staring into the depths of the bottle. "Dumbledore was sure that Voldemort wasn't gone and he knew I would be forced into the wizarding world in a few years. My proper place, he said. Me having my best friend living in America would tie me to a world that I had no place in anymore. I had to cut all ties to do what I had to do" he shrugged, attempting to pass the situation as nonchalant, but she saw his grasp tighten excessively in his anger. "To accept my destiny"

"...fuck"

Harry was too blinded by rage to realise that Hermione had cursed harshly for the first time in the seven years he had known her. "No part of my life has been my fucking own. He's been there, at the sidelines, pulling the strings like a malevolent fucking puppet master. For the greater good? Fuck the greater good!" Harry bellowed, launching to his feet and making Hermione step backwards; she didn't remember him ever being this angry. "What about me? What about what I want?"

"Harry, I know-"

"No part of my life has ever been my own! How could you know that? For all i know, you could've been planned for me too! Dumbledore may have made you-"

**SLAP!**

Harry's head snapped to the side at the force of the attack and he stepped back, his hand reaching up, his eyes wide in realisation at both what she had done and what he had said. Hermione's hands clenched into fists and shook as she glared at him, tears welling in her eyes as his words cut deep.

"How dare you even think that" she whispered.

Harry closed his eyes as he fell heavily to his knees, rolling the empty bottle of Firewhiskey across the floor to where it hit the wall. Harry collapsed, leaning against the foot of the bed, staring blankly at the bottom of the wall, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Tears fell from Hermione's own eyes as she knelt beside him. "Harry...Harry, sweetie, it's ok. It's ok," she breathed. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him tight against her chest, rocking him gently back and forth. He remained still in her arms, until one shaky hand reached and grabbed her arm, the other wrapping around her waist and holding her tight against him.

"He was my best friend and they stole him from me. Made me miserable for months. They knew exactly what they did to me, and they weren't even sorry," he muttered, burrowing his face into her neck. She sniffed, nodding in acceptance as she continued to comfort him.

"I can't stay here, Hermione"

Hermione's eyes closed; she was hoping he wouldn't say that. "...I know"

* * *

**AN: So...what do you think? I wrote this almost all today. Being ill and having three days off school does help get things done. You know...apart from actual work. **

**Date: 23/09/10**

**Chapter: (01/?)**

**Words: 3,391**

* * *

_**Hold On To The Night:**_ For those of you who are fans of this story, I am also working on another one in that series called _**Come Out At Night**_. For those who aren't, please read it. It is a more mature, sexier and longer Harry/Kurt story set during season one.

_**Haven't Met You Yet:**_ For those who wish for this to be posted, it is in progress. Of course, it is Harry/Kurt, a VERY long one. Over thirty chapters planned during season one (adding season two will just confuse me, I'm very easily confused) so for those who want something in it, let me know. Because I have the opening and the middle planned but not the end. I need a good ending and i cant think of one! I'm working on it a lot every couple of days, but is a very big work in progress because I want it to be almost perfect. Like my work of art. Well...writing of art.

*sighs* God, I love Harry/Kurt. It is seriously my OTP and they aren't even in the same fandom.


	2. Ordinary Day

**Harry's Appearance: **To me Harry doesn't look like 'canon' Harry. Because for as long as I have been reading the books, I've always imagined Harry a certain way in my head and to me, Daniel Radcliffe doesn't look like what I think Harry should look like. Plus, he isn't tall at all and Rowling did say he got really tall in the last two books and Radcliffe is like two inches smaller than Hermione. Add the fact that I've read so many stories where Harry is so effeminate he is basically a girl with no boobs, and I hate those stories so much. They might as well just make it a fem!Harry story. So to me Harry looks very masculine and is just over six foot tall, six foot one or two maybe. Oh and don't worry. No taped glasses. He has discovered that they are awful so now owns small sexy looking rectangular glasses. ;)

**Top and Bottom?: **This will be a dominant Harry story. Sorry, but some characters I just can't imagine dominant and Kurt is one of them...I just can't see it and I usually avoid anything Top!Kurt. It just doesn't seem right to me

**Ginny: **Yes, I don't like Ginny at all. I've just never liked the character and fanfiction has fuelled that hate and made it stronger. So sorry, Ginny fans. But then again, she has to be kicked out for Kurt to come along, so it all works out, doesn't it?

* * *

**AN: Thank you every else who reviewed, alerted and favourited. I seriously love you all. I mean, I woke up the day after posting it, looked at my inbox and went O.O I got about thirty reviews within a day after posting it. I love you guys! I've never gotten so many reviews for just the first chapter or even prologue of a story before!**

**AN2: Be aware, I'm kind of making this up as I go along, so updates won't be really close together. But I've got somewhat of a plan to it and it seems to be about 11 or 12 chapters overall but that might change as it goes along.**

**AN3: This story is mostly set in an alternate Season 2 (quite a bit as well, as I didn't know that Finn and Carole don't live with Kurt and Burt. Here they do). This chapter is set about nine months before the start of season 2.**

**An4: In this chapter it goes to Harry's POV, then Hermione's and the back to Harry's for the rest of the chapter. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. It's quite an easy transition through.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Glee or any songs that appear in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Ordinary Day**

* * *

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by.  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky**_

He always knew that Hermione was closer to him than anyone. Of course, she knew nothing about sports like the Weasley boys did, but she knew him. That was good enough.

So at Christmas when he got presents from the twins joke shop franchise (the newest and unreleased stuff apparently, since he was actually a partner in the business), the usual sweater from Mrs Weasley, a book on Quidditch from Ron, some French aftershave from a heavily pregnant Fleur and Bill which he actually kind of liked. From Hermione, however, he got an entire box of travelling equipment; a map of America, others of close ups of the states he wished to see most (California, New York), a small roll of American dollars and to his amusement, a tiny first aid and even a little sewing kit. He whistled softly under his breath as he pulled out the last gift in the box, a silver watch with roman numerals etched around the edges similar to the one he got for his seventeenth birthday.

"Hermione...thanks so much," he breathed in damn near awe. He pulled the watch from its casing and held it in his hands. It was light despite its bulky appearance.

"And the watch?" Hermione added, gesturing to it. "It's magical so whenever you go into a different time zone, it changes it for you," She fiddled with the large dial on the right hand side of the watch and the dials began to move swiftly around before stopping. "I thought it would come in handy, because there's like a five hour time difference from LA and New York and it saves having to change the watch you already have-"

Hermione squawked in shock as Harry grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheek fiercely and pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're welcome". He kissed her on the cheek once more before letting her go.

He undid the gold watch around his wrist and dropped it into his jeans pocket. With ease, he slid the new silver watch around his wrist and fastened it to the appropriate size. Hermione positively glowed with happiness.

**(~~)**

"So, Harry wants to go to America? Wish I could go with him," Tonks said, shaking her head in disappointment. They had just finished Christmas dinner and the handing out of all the presents. Hermione had stored hers in Ginny's bedroom where she was to be staying the night until going to her own parents in the morning. She had returned to the sitting room where most others were sitting, apart from Mrs Weasley who was tidying up and somehow roped Fleur into doing it; though the French woman was not happy about it at all. Hermione could hear her cursing in French from where she was sitting in the living room. Tonks seemed to be the only one interested and wondering about why Hermione gave Harry such Christmas presents, so Hermione had decided to tell her of Harry's planned trip. "My boss has been riding my arse about everything. Ever since I knocked over that paperwork of his desk"

"Well, it was like three feet high..." Hermione began, having heard this story from Tonks before. "So, you can't blame him"

Tonks just shrugged, sipping her eggnog. "So what brings Boy Wonder to the US of A?" she asked, swirling her straw around the cup.

Hermione glanced around the room quickly, seeing Harry was paying them no attention and was caught up in a conversation with Fred and George about the joke shop, Ginny scowling on the seat beside him, before pulling the photo out of her pocket. "Don't tell Harry I have this but..." she flipped the photo over and showed it to the Metamorphogus, who gasped.

"Oh, he's so cute" she cooed, putting her cup on the table beside her and taking the photo out of the curly haired witch's hands. She gave a soft 'awww' which caused Hermione to giggle.

"I know, right? I melted. Anyway, he's the reason for- well, I _think_ he's the reason that Harry had the desire for going to America," Hermione explained, pointing to Kurt. "You see, Little Kurtie is American"

"I see"

"I don't think Harry does though," Hermione added, frowning. "Ever since he decided to travel, he hasn't once said anything about looking for Kurt. He did finally decide to do it when he remembered Kurt and how...circumstances mucked about with their friendship. Granted, I don't think he knows where Kurt lives; if he was ever told, he sure as hell doesn't remember now. Who would after ten years?" Hermione asked, rhetorically.

"Please," Tonks said, waving her arm offhandedly. "I don't remember the names of boyfriends I dated for four months after about a year. Selective memory. Dump me, the slate is wiped clean, I tell you" she giggled handing the younger witch the photograph. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She straightened the photo and carefully put it back inside her pocket. She wondered how she would sneak it back into the frame at Harry's house without him knowing she took it.

She looked forlornly down at her drink. Harry was going to leave in two days, and as far as she could tell, he would be gone for a long time, possibly a whole year with all the places he wished to visit. With a heavy restriction on holidays abroad while growing up, she could see him going mad at every place he visited and staying for weeks on end. He had more than enough money to accomplish it.

She was going to miss him so much. She even missed him now and he was only on the other side of the room. She knew he had to do it, to assert his independence and be impulsive, something he had never had the ability to do before, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Even Tonks was happy for him now, but give it a couple of days and she would miss him herself. Merlin, if Dumbledore was still alive, greatest wizard of all time or not, Hermione would probably kill him herself for what he had done to Harry. Hermione 'hmmped' and downed the rest of her drink.

"What is wrong with you?". Hermione and Tonks, as well as everyone else, looked over to the other side of the room at the sound of Ginny's shriek, the younger witch nearly dropping her cup in surprise. Ginny had leapt to her feet and glared down at the brunet wizard, while her twin brothers not-so-discreetly edging themselves as far away from the young couple as they possibly could without Ginny inferring her wrath upon them.

Thankfully, luck was on their side and they got to the other side of the room without Ginny even noticing.

"Ginevra Weasley" Molly cried, scowling at her daughter, her hands upon her hips as she stormed into the living room, Fleur and Bill on her heels, looking confused. The younger redhead ignored her mother. Harry sighed in annoyance, rubbing his temples, before standing. He stood head and shoulders above the witch now, but it didn't seem to intimidate her in the slightest.

"Ginny, calm d-" Harry began, reaching a hand out to her. The witch slapped it away, her eyes gleaming with anger.

"No! I'm sick of your attitude lately! You won't talk to me, spend all of Christmas day talking about the business, you won't even let me touch you! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Because I'm leaving!"

Silence met Harry's words, before whispers started amongst the Weasley family, while Ginny stood there dumbfounded. Tonks threw a grimace at Hermione, mouthing the word 'awkward'. Hermione nodded, before pulling a face of her own.

"Harry?" The messy haired brunet looked over to see his best friend step over.

_**And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal**_

"Mate?" Harry glanced up to the redhead, who look confused, his brow furrowed. "What's going on?"

"I'm, er...taking a trip," Harry announced to the room at large. "An extended one really. I'm travelling America, so I'll be gone. For about a year, actually"

"Harry, I thought we settled this nonsense," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes as if talking to a petulant child. "You were going to have a break and then go to work. When I left school, we were going to go-"

"Don't try and make me change my mind, ok? I've booked the flight. I'm going. In two days. I've decided," Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes himself. Hermione ignored the sharp pain in her chest at the reminder.

"Harry, dear, isn't this a bit soon?" Molly asked, stepping forward.

"No, it's a holiday. You can go on holiday whenever you want. I'm finally taken control of my life," Hermione grinned as he said that, and winked at him. Harry knew she was the only person who really knew why and it would probably stay that way. The others wouldn't understand. They seemed incapable of finding faults with absolutely anything that Dumbledore had ever done when he was alive and now he was dead, he was sure they wouldn't insult a dead persons memory.

"Well, can't you just put it off?" Ginny rolled her eyes at him, oblivious to the look he and Hermione threw her. "Just till the summer and then we can go together"

"Ginny..." Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming along. "Don't decide this for me. I'm sick of everyone deciding things for me. I'm going in two days," he repeated, slowly, wondering why this was so hard for them to understand. "I don't want to go away with you"

The smile slipped off Ginny's face very quickly. She frowned before crossing her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

Harry glanced over her shoulder, remembering that this was Christmas day. So every one of the Weasley's, their girlfriends and spouses, as well as a few friends such as Hermione and Tonks were all standing there, either glaring at him (or in Hermione and Tonks case looking at Ginny with disapproval) or shifting from side to side in the awkwardness of the moment. "Ginny, why don't we talk about this in private?" Harry asked, under his breath, gesturing to the door that led to the kitchen. _Should put up silencing charms as well..._

"No!" she cried, actually stomping her foot. Harry raised his eyebrows at the action, not actually surprised that she did such an immature action. "We're going to sort this out, right here! Right now! Why don't you want to go with me?"

"Because I don't want to be with you!..." his shoulders slumped as hurt flashed across her eyes and she stumbled back a few steps. He kept his gaze on the floor as he continued. "I may be a little harsh right now, but I don't want to be a couple with you anymore"

"...excuse me?" Ginny whispered.

"I just don't...think that this is working," he muttered, staring fixedly at the tear in the toes of his trainers. "At all. I'm-I'm really sorry," Harry admitted, honestly. "I didn't plan this to happen. Not on Christmas day. Not...in front of everyone," he briefly looked at them all before tearing his gaze away once more; he couldn't stand the looks anymore.

"Maybe we should...go," Hermione muttered, and with a nod of affirmation from Harry, began to shuffle everyone out of the room, most of them looking awkward about the situation, Molly looking upset and near tears at the thought of her daughter losing her boyfriend. Ron stayed and glared at Harry harshly, who was beginning to find it hard to look him in the eye. "Ron. Ron!" Hermione hissed, grabbing the redhead's arm and dragging him out of the room. Harry could hear them arguing himself from behind the door.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry sighed. "No...There's never been anyone else. I just...need some time on my own. These past few years have been...so crazy, Gin. I need to have a break," Harry pleaded, inwardly begging the girl to understand; he didn't want to have a messy goodbye, and he could see that this was going to happen if he didn't take action.

"I thought you were having one!" Ginny snapped, her face getting stonier and stonier by the second.

"Sitting around the house doing nothing isn't a break. That's an extended weekend off. I mean, going out, having some fun. I don't even remember what fun is anymore," Harry added, with a forced laugh at the situation. "I want to wander aimlessly across America. See what all the fuss is about over there. Get lost in New York City"

"Why?" the redhead complained.

"So I'll know for sure that not everything in my life is controlled by someone. I'm making my own destiny now! There's nothing that you or anybody to say that will make me change my mind!" He thought for a moment on telling her everything. Maybe she would understand if he explained it properly to her. But what she said next made him realise it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Why-?"

"No!" Harry snarled, making the redhead jump. She stepped back, her eyes wide in shock, her previous frosty attitude towards him seemed to be gone. "Goddammit, Ginny! You just don't get it! That's why I don't want to be with you! I'm sorry, but I want to be with someone who gets me, what I need! Who I can give what they need! You're never happy, no matter what I do for you! So that's it. It's over," Harry said, with finality. "We're done". He threw her one last glance, seeing the realization fill her eyes as the words began to sink in, before grabbing his coat of the hook.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed after the rapidly moving brunet. She ran to the door after him and followed him into the back yard. She reached for him, but he had already Apparated away from her. "Harry!"

_**Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand,**_

_**in the palm of your hand**_

Harry dropped his suitcase beside the cab and the driver took it and placed it into the open trunk of the car. Harry checked for the hundredth time that his new passport, plane ticket to Atlanta, Georgia (he thought of for his trip, he would start out small; all the major cities he wanted to visit would be broken up with smaller ones). He took once last look across the square where Grimmauld Place was shrinking out of his view, already invisible to all the Muggles surrounding it. He wouldn't be seeing it again for a while. He wasn't sure whether or not to miss it. It felt so independent living in a house that belonged to him, but he was as lonely as hell there, living on his own.

"Thanks, mate" he said to the driver who nodded before climbing in the front seat. Harry rolled his eyes, opening the back door and climbing in himself. He only put on his seatbelt before jumping in surprise as the door across from him opened and someone else climbed in, throwing a duffle bag in before them.

"Room for a little 'un?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Herm..." Harry began, shocked at the turn of events; Hermione had expressed a desire on how she wanted a vacation and how she would miss him but he didn't believe she wished to join his aimless and basically unplanned trek across the states. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you. Don't worry. I've got myself a ticket," she said with a gleeful smile, pulling out the small leaflet of her jacket pocket and waving it in Harry's face. "I memorised your flight information. Sorry" she added, at his raised eyebrow.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this" Harry explained, wondering if she just didn't want him to be alone; he didn't want her to put herself out there for him.

"Seriously? Have you not heard of the ministry in America?" she exclaimed, excitedly. "Think of the stuff I'm going to learn, Harry. So come on lets go" she added, quickly, gesturing to the driver with a smile, who was frowning at the two teens, unsure if he should listen to Hermione's order or wait for Harry to say something.

Harry remained silent, pondering. Hermione coming with him would keep some familiarity to his journey. She would know exactly what to do in so many different situations; he was too awkward and nervous at times and she would be able to sort things out for him if it ever happened at an inopportune moment. He would love to take this journey with a friend.

"It's ok," Hermione pressed, misinterpreting Harry's look for one of hesitation. "I've spoken to my parents AND my boss. They all say it's ok. They're surprised we were all determined to work straight after ending the war anyway. There was a lot to do with to begin with so I did my bit. Now I'm having a break too..." her smile wavered at Harry's insistent look. "I don't want you to go on your own," Hermione admitted, under Harry's unwavering stare. She began to wring her hands together and stared down at her lap. "Bad stuff happens when we go on our own in new places" Harry flinched, remembering when he, Ron and Hermione had been separated during the war. It was only for a couple of months but things were different for a while upon their returning. The stress of the war without any comfort from friends, wasn't particularly good for any of them."And I kind of need a break from Ron" she muttered in an undertone, not wanting Harry to really know. But he heard all right.

"Oh, so that's why" Harry said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips.

"Hey!" the witch cried, swatting him on the arm.

"Are we going or not?" the driver snapped in annoyance stopping the two from their little 'spat'. Harry glanced to Hermione who shot him a pleading look. He leaned closer to the driver.

"Gatwick airport, please. The self proclaimed 'little 'un' is coming too"

Hermione gripped his hand so tight, he was sure he would have bruises there for a while afterwards. But it didn't matter; it would prove that he wasn't alone at least.

_**Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee**_

_**Time will not flee, can**__**'**__**t you see**_

* * *

**AN: Midnightwolf2192- **I'd considered Hermione going to the States with Harry since I decided to send him there. Considering pairing her with one of the Glee Guys, I'm not sure. I might keep her single or have a little romance, I'll see where inspiration takes me. The main focus is Harry/Kurt and I don't want to pull away from that

**Date: 23/11/10**

**Words: 3,181**

**Chapter: (02/?)**

**AN2: Sorry for those who wanted Dumbledore to die; he's already dead.**

**AN3: But on happy news, I made a little Harry/Kurt video on Youtube, after seeing how adorable Little Kurt was in Grilled Cheesus and it's based around this story. It's a little fluffy song and video. I used Drew Fuller as Harry because he's the closest i could get to what I thought Harry would look better as. Plus, i always thought he was almost boyishly handsome which is what i think of Harry as, too. Link for those who wish to see it is on my profile under Love Verse. I suppose it contains a spoiler for this story. Not a big one but...it's there. Sadly, it doesn't work in Germany =(**

**And who else went 'awwww' when they say Kurt and Burt having a tea party? I freaking bawled my eyes out during that episode. They got such a good likeness of Kurt for little him. **


End file.
